Unexpected
by Moony Ju
Summary: Algo inesperado acontece... E Hermione está sozinha para lidar com as consequencias de uma noite. Oneshot. Shipper inusitado.


**Unexpected **

- Blaise, eu estou grávida.

- O quê? – Ele a olhou espantado, sem conseguir articular outras palavras.

- Eu disse que estou grávida – repetiu.

Hermione enxugou a lágrima que escapou de seus olhos, seu rosto ainda inchado por causa do funeral de Dumbledore. Na sua frente, Blaise olhava para ela, mas não a enxergava; estava imerso em pensamentos.

A garota continuou em silêncio, esperando a reação de Blaise. Isso era algo totalmente inesperado e impensável em tempos como aquele que estavam vivendo.

- Como isso foi acontecer? – ele voltou a si e focou seu olhar em Hermione. Parecia estar claramente se controlando para não explodir.

- Você não sabe? – retrucou irônica. Não estava gostando nada do rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Claro que não esperava uma declaração de amor vinda dele, logo seguida por "nós vamos ficar juntos para sempre e tudo vai ficar bem", mas esperava que ele pelo menos se responsabilizasse pelos seus atos.

Afinal, metade da culpa era dele, não era?

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer! – aos poucos ele parecia estar perdendo o controle.

- Francamente, _Zabini – _frisou o sobrenome dele -, você não acha que eu planejei isso!

- Por que não? Você sabe que tenho muito dinheiro! – Hermione ia protestar, mas ele continuou, cruelmente: - Além do mais, nem sei se o filho que você está esperando é realmente meu...

Blaise mal terminou de falar e cambaleou, seu rosto ardendoonde foi atingido com força pela mão da bruxa. Levou a mão à bochecha que já estava vermelha. Não sabia que ela era tão forte.

Na sua frente, Hermione já tinha passado por todos os tons conhecidos de vermelho. Na sua mão a varinha, que pegou enquanto ele se recompunha, estava firmemente apontada para ele.

- Agora, mais do que nunca eu gostaria que você estivesse certo, gostaria que você não fosse o pai do meu bebê! E espero que ele não pareça nada com o pai! Adeus, Zabini.

- Eu...

Ele tentou chamá-la. Mas Hermione já tinha lhe dado as costas e ido rapidamente até a entrada de Hogwarts. Logo o Expresso estaria saindo e ela tinha que pegar suas malas.

Blaise se escorou no tronco de uma árvore e se deixou escorregar até o chão, observando Hermione ir para longe.

Merlin! O que tinha acabado de fazer?! Conhecia Hermione, mesmo não sendo de muito tempo, e sabia que ela não faria nenhuma das coisas de que acusara ela. Sua única justificativa era que fora pego de surpresa, mas nem isso desculpava sua atitude.

Nem mesmo pensou em como ela estaria se sentindo, se estava bem, ou nervosa, ou preocupada, ou até mesmo feliz... Nem perguntou se ela queria ter a criança. Mas sabia que ela nem ao menos cogitaria outra opção.

O que deveria fazer?

Como poderia consertar o estrago que tinha feito?

**xxx**

Aquela era, provavelmente, a cabine mais silenciosa de todo o Expresso. Hermione mantinha seu olhar perdido nos campos verdes que passavam velozmente pela janela, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe dali. Harry não estava muito diferente, com o olhar vago para o nada. Apenas Rony parecia incomodado com o silêncio, e ficava se remexendo inquieto.

Hermione estava espantada com a reação de Blaise Imaginava que ele não ficaria feliz com a notícia, mas não que ele fosse acusá-la daquelas coisas absurdas. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força para não chorar. Blaise não merecia seu choro ou seus lamentos. Respirou fundo.

Nesse momento tinha coisas mais importantes e de necessidades práticas para se preocupar. Como por exemplo, onde ficaria. No Natal, quando esteve com os pais, Hermione pediu para que eles saíssem do país por um tempo que fossem fazer algum curso ou especialização na América, por exemplo. Não queria, de modo algum, que seus pais corressem perigo por sua causa, ou que se tornassem alvos de Voldemort.

Depois de muita insistência de Hermione, eles aceitaram, e nesse momento já estavam muito longe dali. Longe demais para a garota pedir um abraço para a mãe e ouvir seus sábios conselhos.

Também não queria ficar n'A Toca. Primeiro porque seria abusar demais da hospitalidade maternal da sra. Weasley, que já tinha coisas demais para se preocupar. Depois, porque depois que Rony começou a namorar Lilá, o clima nunca mais foi o mesmo entre eles, mesmo ele tendo terminado com a garota.

Foi então que lembrou-se. Era óbvio!

- Eu... Harry... – pigarreou para sua voz sair mais clara - Será que eu poderia te pedir um favor?

Harry se voltou para Hermione, sacudindo a cabeça para afastar pensamentos incômodos, antes de acenar afirmativamente.

- Será que eu poderia ficar direto em Grimmauld Place? É que meus pais estão fora, e eu não tenho onde ficar...

Rony nem a deixou terminar de falar.

- Você pode ficar lá em casa, Hermione! Como sempre!

- Claro que pode ficar lá, Mione. Mas acho que ela não vai estar muito habitável... – ele respondeu, sem ouvir o protesto de Rony.

- Ah! Obrigado, Harry! – agradeceu, o abraçando - Sabia que podia contar com você.

- Eu disse que você pode ficar n'A Toca, Hermione. – Rony repetiu, tentando chamar atenção.

- Obrigado, Rony – Só então ela ouviu o convite. - Mas estou precisando ficar sozinha, para pensar sobre uns assuntos importantes – respondeu se referindo à gravidez.

Rony não retrucou e todos voltaram para o mesmo silêncio do começo da viagem. Cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

_- Granger – ela foi abordada por Zabini, enquanto se dirigia para a biblioteca, mas continuou andando como se ninguém estivesse falando com ela. – Granger – ele voltou a chamar, dessa vez puxando o braço dela._

_- O que você quer, Zabini? – Hermione se desvencilhou dele e voltou a caminhar._

_- O professor Slughorn me mandou falar com você – ele respondeu, __a__acompanhando. – Será que você não pode parar para podermos conversar?_

_- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você, e tenho algumas pesquisas para fazer. Então diga logo o que quer._

_Ele se controlou para não xingá-la._

_- Eu estou com alguns problemas em Poções, e o professor Slughorn me mandou procurá-la – Zabini falou como se não concordasse com nada daquilo._

_Hermione parou e o encarou desconfiada. Os dois estavam parados no meio de um corredor bastante movimentado, mas ninguém parecia reparar na grifinória e no sonserino._

_- Por que ele não te pediu para falar com o Harry, que é o favorito dele?_

_Ele deu de ombros. Se fosse falar, provavelmente não conseguiria se controlar e __a __ofenderia, o que não era, de modo algum, uma opção. Ao contrário de Draco, ele se preocupava com suas notas._

_- Ok, eu te ajudo – ela suspirou. – Encontre-__me__ na biblioteca hoje à noite. Se você não aparecer, esqueça qualquer ajuda futura._

_E ela voltou a caminhar, o deixando parado no meio do corredor. E __ele__da__distância em que __estavam__, pôde reparar nas pernas da grifinória._

Blaise sorriu com a lembrança. Foi naquele momento que decidiu que iria conquistar ela, só por causa das pernas dela. E depois, como já tinha feito com outras garotas, iria usá-la e descartá-la.

Mas não foi tão fácil como esperava. A garota era extremamente focada se ele estava lá para estudar, era o que deveriam fazer, ela dizia. E graças a isso, suas notas em Poções aumentaram consideravelmente. Mas não tinha desistido dela ainda.

Blaise mantinha o olhar para fora da janela. Estava começando a escurecer e já tinha uma estrela solitária no céu. Então se lembrou da crença que ouvira quando criança, que dizia para fazer um pedido para a primeira estrela que aparecesse a noite. Mesmo nunca tendo acreditado nisso, fez um pedido.

Enquanto olhava para fora, tentava imaginar como Hermione estaria se sentindo. Tinha agido como um canalha e não ficaria surpreso se ela não quisesse mais vê-lo.

Estava arrependido de ter falado tudo aquilo, mas com a surpresa da notícia, nem tinha conseguido refletir direito. Só nesse momento que pareceu compreender o real sentido do que Hermione lhe contou.

Iria ser pai.

A partir de então era responsável por outra vida além da sua. Será que estava preparado para essa responsabilidade? Estaria pronto para ser pai?

Gostaria de poder conversar com alguém sobre isso. Passou os olhos pela cabine antes de desanimar.

Ao seu lado, Pansy guinchava e se lamentava por Draco e em intervalos brigava com Crabbe e Goyle por oterem deixado sozinho. Sem dúvidas, sua melhor companhia naquela cabine eram suas lembranças.

Como quando a beijou pela primeira vez.

_Aquela seria a última aula de Blaise com a garota, portanto, sua última oportunidade. A aula foi como todas as outras e__ no final__ já estava pensando que teria que pensar em outra maneira de chegar nela._

_Mas quando ela __se__levantou, pronta para ir, Blaise soube que era sua única oportunidade. Puxou Hermione pela cintura para si, e a beijou._

_Beijou-a com ardor, com carinho, pedindo espaço, conquistando, dominando. E a sentiu corresponder com a mesma vontade, intensidade. Pareciam estar envolvidos em algo maior que um simples beijo._

_E então, como começou, terminou: de repente. Com Hermione recolhendo os livros e saindo rapidamente da biblioteca._

Hermione levou os dedos aos lábios, como se o beijo tivesse acontecido momentos atrás, e não há meses. Não podia negar que ainda agora ficava toda arrepiada só de lembrar dos muitos beijos que trocaram.

Porque depois desse primeiro, eles passaram a se encontrar "acidentalmente" diversas vezes ao dia. E não demorou muito, eles voltaram a se beijar e a se encontrar furtivamente.

Colocou a mão na água para testar a temperatura da mesma. Um banho de banheira era tudo o que precisava para relaxar os músculos cansados daquela viagem. E para tirar o pó que ficou nela, depois da pequena faxina em Grimmauld Place.

Hermione escorregou para dentro da banheira e sentiu seus músculos relaxarem quase instantaneamente. Suspirou de satisfação, ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos inconscientemente pousavam no seu ventre.

Ela seria mãe.

Tinha uma vida crescendo dentro dela.

Estava apavorada, mas ao mesmo tempo não cabia em si tamanha felicidade. Tinha medo, sabia que não seria nada fácil ser mãe solteira – maldito Blaise! -, ainda mais em tempos de Guerra, mas já amava a vida que crescia em seu ventre.

Parte do homem que amava.

Blaise e ela nunca falaram de amor, ou mesmo de um futuro. Era tudo apenas diversão, alguns amassos, um pouco de conversa despretensiosa e uma despedida longa, com promessas de outros encontros furtivos.

Mas depois de algum tempo, Hermione passou a conhecê-lo melhor, passou a gostar dele. Mesmo sabendo que ele só queria se divertir.

Como desejava que a reação dele tivesse sido diferente.

Saiu do banho e colocou um roupão para ir para a cozinha. Precisava se alimentar direito, agora comia por dois.

Quando passou pela sala, achou ter visto um piano, que nunca tinha estado ali. Fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los, para não encontrar mais o.

Sua mente estava lhe pregando peças.

_- Eu não sabia que você tocava piano – Hermione disse se aproximando de Blaise._

_Era uma das usuais reuniões do Clube do Slug, e o professor, não se sabe como, tinha descoberto que Blaise tocava piano. Mais do que ligeiro, ele fez o aluno tocar para todos ali._

_Entretanto, naquele momento, mesmo com Blaise ainda tocando, estavam todos muito entretidos na história que o professor contava para perceber a interação entre os dois alunos._

_- Há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim – ele respondeu__ sem desviar o olhar do piano._

_Hermione se aproximou mais dele, o suficiente para ele ouvir as palavras sussurradas._

_- Então por que você não me conta? – ela pediu sugestivamente e piscou para ele, antes de se juntar aos outros colegas._

Foi então que ele notou que não pensava mais em descartá-la. Que ela não era mais apenas a garota de pernas bonitas. Foi então que Blaise começou a gostar dela.

Depois de refletir bastante, já tinha decidido o que fazer. Não deixaria Hermione sozinha enquanto esperava um filho seu. Agora só precisava resolver algumas questões de ordem prática, antes de começar a procurá-la.

Primeiro teria que falar com sua mãe, que agora estava às voltas com o oitavo marido. Iria pedir sua parte na herança do pai. Se iria começar uma vida nova, e ter sua própria família, precisaria de dinheiro.

Com isso resolvido, precisava descobrir onde Hermione estaria. Ele lhe contou que seus pais estavam fora, mas não lhe disse onde ficaria.

Mas sendo a melhor amiga do Potter, ela deveria estar bem protegida. Claro! A tal Ordem da Fênix saberia onde encontrá-la, e tinha certeza que a professora McGonagall fazia parte da tal Ordem.

**xxx**

Hermione se revirou na cama mais uma vez. Não conseguia pegar no sono. Cansada de rolar na cama sem dormir, resolveu levantar, e talvez beber algo na cozinha.

Lá fora, relâmpagos prenunciavam uma tempestade. O ar já tinha mudado e uma corrente de ar fria passou por ela.

Hermione, devido ao repentino frio, se abraçou e foi até a janela. A curtos intervalos relâmpagos iluminavam a noite sem lua, e o barulho de trovões quebrava o silêncio em que estava envolvida.

Gostaria que Blaise estivesse ali com ela, que ele pudesse amá-la como o amava, que quisesse ter esse filho tanto quanto ela.

Esfregou os braços, tentando se esquentar. A tempestade que começou a cair não ajudava; só trazia ainda mais lembranças, lembranças que no momento preferia esquecer.

_Já fazia algum tempo que apenas observava a chuva cair, pela janela de uma sala vazia. As aulas estavam terminando, os exames estavam próximos e ela sabia que se sairia bem, tinha estudado bastante._

_Fora__ justamente de mais uma sessão de estudos com Harry e Rony que tinha fugido. Precisava de um tempo para pensar, principalmente nos seus encontros com Blaise. Sabia que estava gostando cada dia mais dele, mas duvidava que fosse recíproco. Ela nem mesmo sabia __do quê__chamar_ _o relacionamento deles._

_Quando ia se virar para voltar para o Salão Comunal, sentiu duas mãos sobre os seus olhos, impedindo-a de enxergar._

_- Blaise..._

_Ela se virou para ele e pôde ver o sorriso que conseguia fazê-la derreter. O abraçou forte, procurando proteção dos braços dele._

_Blaise retribuiu o abraço e a beijou, de um modo que nunca tinha beijado antes. Tinha mais que paixão e ardor naquele beijo, e__ mesmo que nenhum deles soubesse naquele momento, tinha amor._

_Os beijos e as car__**í**__cias se tornaram mais quentes, as mãos afobadas tentavam achar a pele, as bocas se buscavam com pressa..._

_Suas capas já jaziam esquecidas no chão, seus olhos refletiam o desejo que os queimava por dentro._

_Blaise se separou dela, um tanto ofegante. Aquele era o momento para parar, depois seria tarde demais. Mas ela sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo._

Hermione foi tirada de suas lembranças por batidas insistentes na porta e pelos gritos do quadro da sra. Black, que tinha sido acordada.

Quem poderia esta batendo ali, àquela hora da madrugada? Pegou sua varinha antes de chegar na porta. Será que era um membro da Ordem?

- Imundos! Traidores do Sangue! – os gritos do quadro se misturavam aos trovões e às batidas na porta.

- _Silencio!_ – o quadro ficou quieto no mesmo instante em que o feitiço bateu nele, mas os lábios da sra. Black continuavam se movendo.

Hermione se aproximou mais da porta, com a varinha na mão.

- Quem é?

- Blaise Zabini, Hermione. Abra a porta, por favor!

Hermione, ainda com a varinha na mão, abriu a porta. Do lado de fora, um Blaise completamente molhado pedia para entrar.

Se refazendo do choque de vê-lo ali, Hermione abriu passagem para ele entrar. Foi então que ela viu a mala que ele carregava.

Os dois se encaravam em silencio, tentando absorver a presença do outro.

- Zabini...

- Hermione...

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Me desculpe, Hermione. Eu agi pior que um canalha. Eu sabia que você nunca seria capaz de fazer qualquer das coisas que eu te acusei, mas falei mesmo assim...

- Blaise...

- Mas eu fiquei assustado. E entenderia se você nunca mais quisesse me ver, mas eu precisava ver você, me desculpar...

- Blaise...

- E eu espero que você não pense que eu estou dizendo isso só por causa da criança.

Blaise ficou quieto, esperando uma reação de Hermione antes de continuar:

- Eu te amo, Hermione. Sei que não é recíproco, mas eu não consegui evitar. Amar você vai contra tudo o que eu sempre acreditei... Mas eu te amo, mais do que eu achei que fosse possível.

Lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Hermione.

- Blaise, eu... eu nunca pensei que você realmente gostasse de mim, não do modo como eu o amo... eu... – mas foi interrompida por um beijo de tirar o fôlego de Blaise.

- Casa comigo? – ele sussurrou entre os beijos -. Nós vamos ser uma família perfeita! Casa? – e a beijou mais uma vez.

Hermione retribuiu o beijo com todo o amor que sentia.

- Sim, Blaise! Eu caso!

E voltou a beijá-lo. Com os trovões embalando aquela noite de amor.

* * *

**Oi, gente! Hoje uma nota bem curtinha! Eu sei que esse casal é bem estranho... mas quando estava relendo EdP, teve uma frase dita pela Mione que me fez pensar... e saiu essa fic... que tinha sido escrita originalmente para o challenge Família do Grimm...**

**Espero que tenham gostado... E também espero bastante reviews... Podem ser bem sinceros!**

**Ah! Um agradecimento super especial para a Lizzie, que betou a fic para mim!**


End file.
